


Orihime Onahole

by Damien_Kova



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Orihime Onahole

Orihime shrank away as a hand hit the wall on her side. The dark skinned male in front of her had come to her house and the girl let him in. Though Chad was normally ranked highly in the academic system, Orihime was higher still.

“Ch-Chad? What’s going on?” She asked, having been backed up to the wall. She shivered a bit at the glare she got from the man. She hadn’t seen that sort of look in his eyes before and it scared her.

“… Orihime, I want you to strip.” He said seriously. The orange haired girl blinked.

“Wait, what-?” She asked, caught off guard as she blushed darkly. “Ch-Chad, I never knew you… you know…” She mumbled. However, rather than softening like she had hoped, the man only put more power into his arm.

“Of course you didn’t. You only have eyes for  _Ichigo_ , right?” He asked scornfully. Much larger than she was, his voice practically boomed to the smaller girl. “So strip. I’m going to make you forget all about him.” He said forcefully. Orihime meekly nodded. She had heard about how Chad was before they had met, a true delinquent. Rather than test to see if he was back to how he was, she decided to give him what he wanted. It wasn’t like he could truly erase her feelings for Ichigo anyway.

“… Fine.” She said. She began slowly stripping her blazer off, letting it slide down her arms slowly before falling to the floor. She delicately undid her first button before moving on to her second. Chad gave an annoyed look, one that told her she was moving far too slow. The point was confirmed and driven home when he grabbed her shirt and bra with his free hand and yanked, ripping them both off of her with a frankly intimidating strength. Orihime gasped as her considerable breasts bounced free from their confines, unconsciously covering up with her arm.

“If you’d do what I told you, I wouldn’t be so rough.” Chad said harshly before grabbing her. He dragged her over to her table, the one the two had only recently been studying at, and forcefully bent her over it. She whined as the wind left her, gasping lightly and getting nothing after the impact of slamming into the table. She looked behind her, her breasts being painfully pressed against the table, and gasped at what she saw.

“Th-That’s–….” She tried to describe his cock, but words honestly failed her. He had fished it from his pants and laid it on her ass, already nearly a foot long and still hardening. Panic swallowed her emotions along with a growing anticipation. She could feel it finally finish growing, the cock pressing against her back. Taking shallow breathes, she felt him pulling back and lining himself up. In a single thrust, through any and all resistance, he forced his cock inside of her.

She tried to gasp as the air seemed forcibly expelled from her lungs. All that came when she opened her mouth were raspy groans as the pain forced its way into her mind. Thick as her forearm and likely longer, the massive member easily tore through any resistance her tight cunt offered. She gave a shallow gasp, her hand going to her stomach. She could already feel her stomach bulging slightly with his length.

“It's… too big…” She mumbled in disbelief that she has fit this behemoth.

“Calm down, it isn’t even half way in yet.” He said condescendingly. Her heart froze.

“Wait wh–!!!” She screamed as he pressed further into her. He seemed halted by her cervix for a moment, but he proved more than capable of piercing it too.

Orihime’s mind was nowhere near as capable of holding together under this kind of stress. The pain was exquisite, but unlike any kind she had ever experienced. Where as before she could shut it out of her mind, this was far more invasive. If it kept hurting this much, she’d lose her mind…

And then, all at once, something seemed to click in her mind. It happened as soon as he pulled out and began actually fucking her. The pain of being stretched and taken so brutally was still present, without a doubt, but… the orange haired girl couldn’t say she hated it. Chad’s hips slammed powerfully into her ass, his heavy sack smacking her with every thrust. The next time she went to scream, it came out as half a moan as he slapped her ass.

“Oh god…” She moaned as she tried to grind her hips. The pain and the pleasure mixed wonderfully and sent stars dancing through her vision. She heard him moan, the sound giving her a twisted sense of pride. However, as good as he may have felt, it was obvious she was going through worse ecstasy. She screamed loudly as she climaxed, tightening considerably around her rapist’s cock. He reached under her stomach and grabbed her breasts, lifting her up onto his cock. She stayed skewered on his member as he kept fucking her, thrusting up into her dripping cunt.

She looked forward to see herself looking at a mirror. A large bulge constantly moved in her stomach as he mauled her tits. What stood out most, however, was her expression. Her tongue hung from her lips as she moaned freely. She had never seen herself look so lewd, so… happy. He moaned quietly before hilting himself, only accentuating the bulge in her stomach before she felt an even warmer feelings spread inside of her.

He gave a few deep thrusts as he came inside of her, her core gripping onto his cock tightly as she moaned and climaxed again herself. She stared herself in the eyes as her stomach began swelling. His load filled her womb directly, enough to swell her stomach to look as if she were already month along in her inevitable pregnancy. She giggled lightly at seeing her stomach like that, the pain her stretching stomach giving her giving way to the pleasure of being filled so completely by her lover.

“M…More…” She moaned. Chad pulled out of her, much to her dismay. Even though a large amount of his cum drained out of her, due to its sheer volume, she still had a completely full cunt.

“Who do you belong to?” He asked. Her heart skipped a beat.

“You…” She said whole-heartedly.

“And Ichigo?” He asked. He pressed his still stiff cock head to her asshole. Her heart beat faster as she realized she was so close to being penetrated again.

“I don’t care about him! I hate him, I never wanna see him again!” She pleaded. Chad smirked and lowered her onto his cock again. She screamed, her ass tightening around him as she felt even more pain than before. His huge member hurt her incredibly, which at this point simply felt amazing. This was how he loved her now.

His thick cock pressed through her ass, filling her impossibly full. She felt as if she had a second spine with how rigid and hot it felt. He simply let her sit there for a moment, apparently allowing her to get used to it as it invaded her body in the deepest way.

Even through her ass, as soon as he began truly fucking her again, her womb felt odd with his cum sloshing around in it. She put a hand over it lovingly, delighting in the blissful pain as he pounded her ass hard. He didn’t seem to care for taking it slowly anymore, and that suited her just fine. His magnificent movements pounded pleasure into her mind, and it certainly seemed to be helping him along. Her ass was even tighter than her pussy, and he was already moaning lightly again.

“Fuck me… Fill my slutty ass with your hot cum!” Orihime begged as he fucked another orgasm into her body. She squirted her submission onto the table in front of her as his cock throbbed and twitched inside of her. Every little bit set her off as she tightened as much as she could. He moaned and hilted once again, burying his cock inside of her ass. She screamed as his seed flooded inside her, his cock spraying his cum into her. She screamed again, her voice hoarse from overuse as he filled her, physically feeling his cum inside of her stomach. She moaned happily, especially when he began again.

**An Hour Later**

Orihime laid on the table, her breasts dragging across it as her body rocked. Chad continued pounding into her as she nearly constantly orgasmed. Her stomach was permanently swollen with as much cum as he had stuffed inside of her and she loved it that way.

He moaned again, climaxing for the umpteenth time. She moaned loudly as she was filled, reaching her limit. Her stomach packed full, she felt it coming up as cum flooded from her mouth. Nothing but a fuck toy for Chad now, she delighted in the feeling as he simply fucked her harder.


End file.
